The Rise of the Wolves
by Frardowin
Summary: Karmic balance is interesting. For one former Seabee, it is enough to get him reincarnated into Westeros as Lyanna Stark's Twin Brother. It was also enough to give him the powers of the Gamer. How will the Gamer of House Stark change the history of Westeros?


**_Elsewhere, Elsewhen_**

I came to, quickly assessing my surroundings, and found myself within a great white emptiness. I tried to close my eyes in order to remember how I had arrived in this location, but quickly found that I had no eyelids or body for that matter. Feeling the panic beginning to set in, flashes of a large explosion hitting my convoy ran through my head. Pieces of memory began to filter through as I began to concentrate, I was a Seabee on my way with a bunch of Jarheads to set up a FOB in the Iraqi desert, we hit a IED I think.

Am I dead? The thought enveloped my mind and my every sense of being as I realized that that was the likely case, I found myself in. Thoughts of my past life coursed through my mind as I came to accept the fact that I was now a member of the deceased. A tone sounded throughout the emptiness, simultaneously both a light chiming and a heavy tolling sound.

"Greetings Soul #23872234928, It Is a pleasure to meet you, I am your Spiritual case worker and I am here to let you know what your Karmic balance has granted you for your next life." A small orb of light appeared in front of me and spoke without preamble.

"You have been chosen to be sent to Planetos #34532 which is one of the many realities that the literary series the Song of Ice and Fire came from. You will be reborn as the elder twin brother of Lyanna Stark and younger brother to Eddard and Brandon Stark." The case worker flashed a few times before continuing, "It seems that you will be granted a universal system interface for this incarnation. I hope you the best in your new endeavor as you are reborn." Without giving me a chance to speak my reality turned dark.

Slowly becoming aware of my surroundings, everything wet and warm, I am pretty sure I am in the womb, I could feel myself holding onto something, probably Lyanna Stark.

_Greetings, since you are being reborn into a new world, while also being allowed access to the Universal System, please proceed with the creation of your new being._

_Due to your personal background in this world, you have been granted the following traits:_

_**Gamer's Body**__: Due to your access to the underlaying system of the universe, your body recovers at a prodigious rate, recovering mortal injuries in a minimal amount of rest time. Depending on the severity you will recover to full health after a night's rest if you are light injured or less. Moderate Injuries require 1 week of rest to recover, while severe injuries require two weeks. Mortal Injuries require one month of rest to fully recover and may result in permanent injuries such as loss of limbs if advanced medical or magical treatment is not available. _

_**Gamer's Mind**__: Due to your access to the underlaying system of the universe, your mind has an incredibly build in ability to ignore any afflictions that prevent you from thinking clearly. This trait makes you immune from magical and non-magical mind-altering effects and prevents you from suffering consequences from panic or terror. You are always capable of rational thought, with your emotions being _

_**Blood of the Kings of Winter**__: As the son of House Stark, you are of the lineage of the Kings of Winter. The Kings of Winter were renowned for their fierce tenacity in the face of adversity, and for their abilities as wargs and green seers. The tenacity of the Kings of old is strong within you granting you +1 Vitality (This will allow you to go above your current attribute cap for Vitality) for every level you gain, in addition to Immunity to non-magical and Resistance to magical cold. The history of Winter Kings being wargs grants you the ability to communicate with animals that you have a bond with, and to warg into their bodies, controlling them directly as long as your spirit is higher than theirs and you have a strong bond of trust with them. Prophetic dreams may grant you some insight and clues as to the path you should walk. _

_**Blood of the First Men**__: Your Stark blood is filled with the heritage of the First Men. The First men were never conquered, more so even than the Dornish, whom are descended from the Rhoynar, who fled their home in Essos to escape the Valyrian freehold. The blood of the first men grants +1 Strength every level you gain. The blood of the first men also strengthens any magical abilities present, granting a onetime +5 to Spirit if a person has inborn magical ability. _

_Please assign Two additional trait from the following list:_

_**Born in a Saddle**__: Your family has the blood of the ancient northern horselords of House Ryder in your veins. All skills related to horsemanship and mounted combat improve 50% faster than normal, and you gain +2 Agi and +2 Vit for every level that you gain (This will allow you to go above your current attribute cap for Attributes). Increase your physical attributes by 50% while you are mounted. You are one with your mount. _

_**Legendary Warmaster**__: The legacy of the heroes of the first age flows strongly in your veins. This trait grants +1 To Str, Agi, Vit, and Cha for every level that you gain (This will allow you to go above your current attribute cap for Attributes). Any followers or troops that you lead receive an 20% increase to their attributes. You acquire and improve skills related to combat and war 50% faster with this trait. _

_**Blood of the Green**__: The blood of the Green flows strongly in your veins. All magical skills improve 50% faster with this trait. You gain +3 Spirit and +1 Luc for every level you gain (This will allow you to go above your current attribute cap for Attributes). You gain 50% to spirit while you have an active familiar bond with a Dire Wolf. You are granted the ability to commune with weirdwood trees and may see the past, present, and future through their eyes. _

_**Legacy of the Builder**__: The legacy of Bran the Builder resonates strongly within you. You are able to acquire and improve crafting skills 50% faster with this trait. You gain +2 Int and +1 Spr and Per every level that you gain (This will allow you to go above your current attribute cap for Attributes). Anything you craft has an increase in their statistics of 50% and an increase in their durability of 200% and increases the rate of building construction by 75%._

Taking a breath and feeling clam flow over me, I considered my options and what I knew about the ASoIaF world and what was going to happen. First off, the world was a shit show and ancient ice demons of death wanted to destroy all life. To death. Until it died. Secondly, the North was in a sorry state economically and militarily, and I should do something about that. Third, my family was going to almost go extinct before I turned twenty, and I needed to stop that.

The traits presented to me all had major benefits, the Born in the Saddle trait made me a tournament god if I spent my time training that way, and it would make me a monster in personal combat when combined with my other trait's attribute gains; that being said, it wasn't something that would let me overcome the issues that I consider the most pressing. Blood of the Green would make me very powerful, magically speaking, but given the rarity of magic there was a chance that I wouldn't be able to utilize that trait to its fullest.

The two traits that gave me the most chance for succeeding in overcoming the North's weaknesses. Legacy of the Builder and Legendary Warmaster traits, as both trait gave substantial economic and military benefits. Legacy of the Builder would allow me to quickly design and implement improvements that could increase the economic output of the North by a considerable amount, which would in turn allow the miitary might of the North to grow. Legendary Warmaster would increase my personal combat effectiveness and increase my ability to lead men into battle, and if I was understanding it right, increase the attributes of any of my followers not just soldiers. I had a feeling I would be able to leverage both of those traits to for the North into Readiness in time for the War of Five Kings.

_Choices Compiling. Total Attribute Gain per level is +1, Agi, Per, Cha, Spr, and +2 Int, Str, and Vit_

_Please allocate starting attributes based on the following information:_

_**Attributes**_

_Adults start with 160 points to distribute between all their starting stats. While children ages 6-9 start with 40, 10-12 start with 80, and 13-15 start with 120; 16 is considered adult age for the purpose of attribute point allocation. Children gain 40 points for every age category they progress through and may gain nutrition bonuses based on their diet. Characters gain 3 stat points to distribute every level. The typical 25-year-old human has an average score of 20 in each attribute, with some variation between individuals; most people have an average spirit of 1. The maximum Attribute cap for humans is 40 for commoners, and 60 for noble born. Attribute caps can be increased using magic rituals to unlock a person's potential. _

_**Level:**__ A person's level, you gain 3 attribute points for each level you gain due to you being the gamer. Other people only gain 2 stat points per level. _

_**STR**__-Strength: Determines physical might and power. Affects Melee damage and physical skills_

_**VIT**__-Vitality: Determines physical health and stamina. Affects health and staminal pools, as well as regeneration. Also affects some physical skills._

_**Agi**__-Agility: Determines physical agility, flexibility, and hand eye coordination. Affects defense, skills based on agility and coordination, as well as ranged attacks._

_**INT**__-Intelligence: Determines mental acuity, memory, and mental processing ability. Affects knowledge based skills and skills that require a great deal of thought. Also affects the rate at which skills are improved and the rate skill points are gained through leveling._

_**PER**__-Perception: Determines the strength of each of the five senses. Affects Physical attacks, and skills that relies heavily on the use of the senses._

_**CHA**__-Charisma: Determines personal magnetism, leadership ability, and social grace. Affects all social skills._

_**LUC**__-Luck: Determines the frequency that random chance comes out in a positive manor. Affects all skills based on chance, as well as having other subtle effects throughout other areas._

_**SPR**__-Spirit: Determines sense of self, willpower, determination and magical acuity. Affects mana pool, mana regeneration, magic attack, magic defense, and the overall ability to utilize magic in general. _

Looking over the information on attributes, I decided to spread everything out evenly with my basic attribute, and send my unallocated gains from leveling to specialize. After confirming my choices, my Status appeared in my vision.

**Name**: Cregan Stark

**Level**\- 1

**XP-** 0/1000

**Health**\- 80/80

**Stamina**\- 120/120

**Mana**\- 60/60

**Unspent Points**\- 0

**Str**\- 7

**Vit**\- 7

**Agi**\- 6

**Int**\- 7

**Per**\- 6

**Cha**\- 6

**Luc**\- 5

**Spr**\- 11

**Traits**\- Gamer's Body

Gamer's Mind

Blood of the Kings of Winter

Blood of the First Men

Legendary Warmaster

Legacy of the Builder

**Merits-**

**Skills-**

**Perk**s-

As my Character Status faded away, I noticed a light appear in the darkness. The sister that I was holding on to escaped my grasp. Time passed and I foundmyself escaping the darkness, and in my new world and life.

"Cregen, his name is Cregen." A woman's voice sounded before I succumbed to exhaustion.


End file.
